Somewhere - A West Side Story
by Sukiethree
Summary: This was my entry for the Twilight Goes to Hollywood Contest. I always disliked the ending so I made my own. On the harsh streets of the upper west side, two gangs battle for control of the turf. The situation becomes complicated when a gang member falls in love with a rival's sister.


**AN: This was my entry for the Twilight Goes to Hollywood Contest 2018.**

 **It was Judge's choice for Lara Poe Norman so my thanks to her and my beta GracefulOne.**

 **It is a one-shot and I have no plans to extend it - I just loved the Romeo and Juliet aspect but never liked the ending, so here's my version.**

* * *

 **Somewhere - A West Side Story**

 **Somewhere**

Edward Masen really didn't know how he had managed to get himself into this situation. Somehow he's become part-leader of The Rebels with James, when he didn't even want to be in a gang; he's just helping out a brother. This week, The Wolves, their biggest rivals, had once again stepped over the boundaries.

Graduating last year, he was now ready to go to college, the first in his family to do so. All he ever wanted to do was play piano. His parents had been saving since he was born and had enough put aside to pay his tuition. He'd managed to get a scholarship and between the two and working, his future was looking bright. Now he'd managed to find a job at Doc Cullen's diner, he could save and felt that he was getting somewhere at last.

The Wolves had recently been encroaching on the Rebels' territory, pushing the boundaries his friend James Hunter and he had set and fought for, when they had come together as the Rebels.

Everyone knew the basketball court belonged to the Rebels, but that fucker, Jacob Cisne, had flouted that rule, bringing his gang to play without permission or paying their dues. It made him angry that these Quileute upstarts thought they had a right to do what they wanted, where they wanted, but he didn't want to be involved in these disputes any more. He was out of here very soon and on his way to fulfilling his dreams of being a musician.

Moving on was all he thought about nowadays and that was why he had resisted the advances of the girls who hung around wherever the gang were. It wasn't that he hadn't taken advantage of what they were offering; he just didn't want to get trapped before he'd had a chance to spread his wings and be someone.

Despite the feeling that he had outgrown the Rebels, today James had asked him to join him so they could talk about how to get rid of the upstarts. James wanted to reassert the rights of the Rebels and discourage any others who might think they could step out of line.

Making his way to James' house, he passed Lauren and Jessica, neither of whom he was particularly pleased to see.

"Hey, Ed," Lauren called, "Whaddya doin'?"

"Meeting." His answer was clipped in an effort to dissuade either of them from tagging along.

"Oooh," Jessica breathed, her eyes glowing. "Can we come? Please, Eddie, please."

Internally Edward winced at them calling him Ed and Eddie but that shit never changed and he'd long ago stopped telling them it was Edward. He shrugged and kept walking, knowing that both girls would follow him wherever he was going. They joined Edward, one on each side although neither one actually touched him; they knew better.

James's place came into view and both girls melted away into the background, joining the others hanging around, while Edward took a step through the open front door into the dimly lit hallway. The walls, having long since lost any semblance of color, were stained with the tobacco stains from a thousand cigarettes.

James' parents didn't seem to care what he did. Leaving him to his own devices from around the age of eleven. They took even less care of the house, both preferring to spend their time and money in the local bars.

"James." Edward nodded, taking the seat beside him, James lounged back on the sofa, king of his castle.

"Edward, nice to see ya. Not been around lately," he stated quietly, without rancor.

"Just busy ya know?"

James acknowledged Edward but didn't answer, instead lighting a cigarette, managing to smoke his way through two, while the room filled with the rest of the gang. Once everyone had taken a seat somewhere, James looked each person in the eye asserting his authority. Edward would have laughed, except that James wouldn't have taken that lightly; so he kept quiet and waited for James to speak.

"Right guys," he began. "We gotta do something about these Wolves, they're gettin' too big for their boots." James stood, pacing back and forth in front of his sofa. "We gotta show 'em what's what. Put them in their place. Redraw the lines. They can't get away with this shit they're pullin'." James was shouting now, slapping one hand into the palm of the other with each sentence.

Edward rolled his eyes at the posturing.

"Yeah, Jim," Bear said. "'Nuff said, we gotta teach 'em." Demetri got the nickname Bear because he was so large, even though he was a year younger than Edward.

"I say we hit 'em with everything' we got, mess 'em up bad so they never try anythin' again," Jimmy Nail squeaked. His voice kept up that annoying break but no one wanted to mess with him and make fun of it; Jimmy was hard as nails, hence his name.

Edward's mind drifted away from the proceedings and to his piano, a melody beginning to form in his head as it so often did when he was where he didn't want to be.

"Edward?" James's voice brought him out of his musings. "You with me, man?"

Internally shaking himself free of the notes sliding through his brain, Edward answered. "Yeah, James, I'm with you. Whaddya thinkin'?"

James narrowed his eyes a little but said nothing, already aware that Edward was slipping away from the gang. "A challenge," he said. "I'm gonna challenge that fucker, Jake Cisne, to a fight; Saturday night at the dance. If I win, I take their territory." His eyes glittered with greed as he stared at a point above Edward's head, imagining himself head of twice the turf he had now.

"And I'll win."

Edward knew there was no stopping James once he had an idea in his head so he was quick to agree that he would help where he was needed and as always he would have James' back.

Saturday evening came around quickly. What Edward wanted was for the whole thing to blow over, but James wouldn't forget, the Rebels were his life. As he readied himself for the dance, Edward wondered how tonight would end; would someone get hurt? He didn't want that but he wasn't sure how that could be avoided.

Edward stepped out of his shower and wrapping a towel around his waist, wiped his hand absently over the steamed up mirror. His father had just been promoted, which promised a better life for his family and as a reward for doing so well in his studies, his parents had converted the room above the garage into a studio apartment. The space had room for his bed and dresser with a built in closet for his clothes. There was also the old sofa from the house with a television and music system and best of all he didn't have to fight his sister for the bathroom; he had one of his own.

Gazing at his own face, Edward could see he'd inherited his mother's green eyes and hair color and his father's square jaw and unruly hair. Running his hands over his chin, Edward decided he could skip shaving tonight and grinned at the thought that the ladies liked it like that. He was hoping to avoid Lauren and Jess tonight; maybe the dance would give him a chance to meet someone new, since it was open to anyone.

Edward dressed in black jeans and a white t-shirt, James Dean style and then rubbed his hair dry with the towel. He never liked putting product in it so he pacified himself by running his fingers through it, brushing it back into a tousled mess. Slipping his feet into his black chucks Edward nodded at his reflection and left his room to make his way along the upstairs landing and down the stairs.

"Looking good, Eddie boy," his younger sister, Alice, taunted from her seat in front of the television, where she was watching one of those awful reality shows. She'd begged to go to the dance but Edward's father had put his foot down with an unequivocal 'no'. Edward was glad for that; he didn't want her anywhere near James or whatever might go down tonight. He wasn't blind; James wanted her and that just wasn't going to happen.

"Shut up, squirt," Edward called over his shoulder, as he headed for the kitchen, where he knew his parents would be finishing dinner. Alice was the only one allowed to call him by anything she wanted. Her answer was lost in the background as he entered the kitchen, to find his parents, their heads close together, talking quietly. He hoped he found that sort of love.

"Hey, Mom, Dad," he said softly. "I'm off now. I'll probably be back after midnight so don't wait up for me." Whatever he said he knew that one or the other would wait until they heard his front door close before heading to bed.

"Edward," his mother smiled in pleasure as she looked at him. "You look nice." She rose from her seat and came round the table, reaching up to brush his hair back from his forehead where it had fallen. "You have your father's hair."

"Never could do anything with mine at your age, Edward," his father laughed. "That's why it's this short now; only way to keep it under control."

Edward smiled ruefully, wishing them a good evening and headed for the front door, where he grabbed his leather jacket off the hook. As he stepped through the front door, Edward called goodbye to his family and headed off to the dance.

He arrived at the dance hall at the same time as James and his followers, not really feeling like one of them, but determined that there would be no bloodshed tonight. They were here to talk, not fight.

"Edward," James nodded his head.

Edward didn't answer but inclined his head in acceptance, preparing himself mentally for the evening.

On Riverside Drive, Bella Cisne was opening her eyes to a beautiful sunny morning. She usually rose early and today was no different. She had only been in America for a short time and already she loved it; she was just as poor as when her and her family left La Push but her future was definitely brighter. America and especially New York, was said to be the land of dreams.

Her friend, Leah, who had come to New York a few years ago had made sure she had a job in her bridal shop and Bella sprang out of bed, excited for her first day of work. A shower in warm water was a luxury she hadn't had in La Push and she was already spoiled by or it. She knew she had to get a move on if she was to be on time and quickly washed her long dark, hair and rinsing it before massaging in the conditioner she had recently received a birthday present from her parents, she proceeded to wash the rest of her body before rinsing both under the warm water.

It took some time to dry her hair because it was so long and thick but Bella loved the feel of it swinging across her back and the weight of it on her neck so she put up with the task every few days. She felt it was her best feature, not realizing how beautiful she really was.

Thirty minutes later Bella joined her mother at the breakfast table, her father already having left for work a couple of hours ago. "Good morning momma," she said lightly as she poured some milk on her cereal from the jug in the centre of the table. Her mother picked up the coffee pot and poured her daughter a cup of the hot, dark liquid, while Bella added cream and honey to sweeten. Her eyes sparkled and she felt very grown up today.

"Good morning, Isabella, I trust you slept well?" Renée was amused at her daughter's obvious excitement.

"I'm perfect, Momma, everything's perfect. It's such a beautiful day."

"Well, hurry up now Bella it's almost time. Your brother is waiting to walk with you."

"Momma, It's not necessary I can walk by myself, we're in New York now," she protested.

"I know, child but you know how your brother is, he's protective of you. Let him do this today. I'll talk to him about letting you walk by yourself. Except when you work after dark. He won't be swayed then."

"Thank you, Momma." She was too excited to make much of a fuss and ate her meal quickly. In fifteen minutes she was ready to go and Jake was already waiting impatiently at the door.

"Bella, hurry up," he bellowed from the front door. "I have to meet with the Wolves soon."

"All right, all right," she muttered under her breath. "Why does he have to be in a gang at all, Momma? Everyone has the same chance; there's no point in all this rivalry." The last words were said to her mother as she gathered her jacket and purse.

"I don't know Bella. He's your brother and he needs to find his place, so let him be."

Bella smiled ruefully at her mother and agreed as she made her way to the door, just as Jake was taking a breath to shout again. He scowled at her instead but said nothing else and stepped off the doorstep, expecting her to just follow him.

Bella rolled her eyes at his rudeness but paid him back by insisting on tucking her hand into his elbow and talked his ears off. She knew it annoyed him but she ignored that and chattered about the weather, the beautiful wedding dresses and Leah. At the mention of Leah's name, Jacob's face brightened.

"It's so nice of Leah to let me work at the bridal shop, don't you think Jake," she said sweetly, knowing this was a subject Jake wouldn't be able to brush off.

"She's great like that," Jake answered, his face now wreathed in a smile, showing just how handsome he was. The rest of their walk was much more cheerful now that she had managed to get Jake's mind off whatever his meeting with the Wolves was about. Bella didn't like the gang and felt that they all had some sort of hold over her beloved brother. One day, Bella decided, she would do something about it; the fights the gangs got into would lead to tragedy sooner or later, she was sure of it.

Jacob left Bella at the door to the shop where Leah was waiting for them. He kissed her goodbye before disappearing around the corner, off to wherever he needed to be.

"Do you like it when he kisses you like that?" Bella was intrigued and a little jealous of her friend; she wanted to feel what it was like to kiss a boy.

"Hmmm, yes," Leah sighed dreamily. "It's the best thing and it makes me tingly all over."

Bella raised her eyebrow at Leah's dreamy response and left her to her daydreaming, walking around the the shop, touching all the beautiful dresses. Several times she came back to the one that caught her eye and now it was her sighing dreamily, her head filled with daydreams about the man she would fall in love, with and one day marry.

"It won't happen, Bella," Leah scoffed when Bella tentatively put her dreams into words. "You won't have a choice; your father will choose for you and it won't matter how you feel. I heard Jake talking yesterday about someone they've already found," she said a little cruelly. She was jealous of how beautiful Bella was, who was unaware of the eyes that followed her wherever she went.

Almost in tears at the thought Bella said, "They would never do that to me; they love me." But now that the thought was in her head, she couldn't get rid of it.

The rest of the day passed more quietly, both girls lost in their thoughts. Jake was waiting outside when the store closed to walk Leah and Bella back to his house. Leaving Bella to spend the evening with their mother, Jake disappeared with Leah, not returning until well after midnight. Bella, still awake and troubled by what Leah had said, wondered if she could broach the subject with her brother but decided that no matter what they wanted, she would only ever marry for love. With that decided she managed to drift off to sleep.

The following morning Jake again walked Bella to the store, kissed Leah hello and goodbye and left them to do whatever he and his gang usually did. Bella didn't want to know.

"Did you know there's a dance on Saturday, Bella?" Leah asked when they stopped for lunch.

"There is? Jake never said anything. Where is it?" Bella was excited to think that she might be able to go to her first dance. Then her face fell. "Even if my family would let me go, I have nothing to wear."

"Don't you worry, I can handle Jake," Leah boasted. "I'll talk to him so you'll be able to come with me and as for a dress, there are some bolts of cloth in the back that no one wants to buy. We could use it and I could sew one for you, if you like?" Leah felt she had been horrible to Bella yesterday and vowed that she would let her have her dreams for now.

Excitedly the two girls looked over the cloth in the backroom, Bella changing her mind between the red and the blue. Both were beautiful and she couldn't decide.

"Which should I choose, Leah?" she said, stroking the soft material with her hand. "The red is exciting but I do so love the blue; it's dark and mysterious."

"Well, that tramp, Irina, is wearing red so I say go for the blue. You'll stand out from the crowd." Leah was adamant that Bella would enjoy herself as much as she could before her family tied her into a marriage she didn't want.

With the cloth decided on, Leah cut it into the shapes that would eventually be a beautiful dress. Over the next two days, while Leah transformed the pieces of material into a garment, Bella was left to handle the customers in the store. She was a natural and eagerly helped mothers and daughters choose wedding and bridesmaid dresses for the best day of their lives.

Jake had agreed he would take her to the dance, although Bella still had to get her parents agreement and she became more excited each day. By Friday, the dress was ready for her to try on and Leah told Bella that she looked stunning in it, the color setting off her pale skin, unusual for a Quileute girl. Carefully wrapping it in tissue paper, the girls walked to Bella's house, Jake being too busy to meet them today. Leah was welcomed by Bella's mother and invited to stay for the evening meal.

"Momma, Jake has offered to take me to the dance tomorrow night. Leah will be going and all my school friends will be there, so please, may I go?" Bella's mother looked at her daughter's expectant face and couldn't begrudge her the evening's occasion; she knew what would be happening this weekend and even though she didn't approve, her word carried no weight in this house and there would be no changing the outcome.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." She smiled as she cupped her beautiful daughter's face in her hand. "Just stay close to Jacob, please. He'll keep you safe."

The smile on Bella's face would have rivaled the sun as her and Leah sat at the table long after the meal was finished, talking about what they would be wearing and what might happen the following evening.

"If you like, I'll come tomorrow and help you with your hair and a little makeup," Leah offered.

Before Bella could answer the back door opened sharply and Jake pushed in, almost glaring at the two girls. "What are you still doing here, Leah?" He said belligerently. Bella frowned, knowing immediately that he had been drinking. "Well?" he raised his voice. "Its time you went home."

Leah quickly and quietly stood and retrieved her jacket, and telling Bella that she would see her tomorrow afternoon, slipped out of the door.

"Jacob Cisne," Bella hissed. "That was rude."

Jake didn't bother to answer her and opened the back door wider to admit a young man. Bella had seen him around because he was involved with the Wolves, but she had never really liked him. His eyes always followed her everywhere making her feel uncomfortable.

"What's going on, Jake?" She said suspiciously.

"Its time you were wed," Jake announced bluntly. "Paul here is happy to marry you; it's all arranged." Not giving her time to answer he shut the door and invited Paul to sit.

Bella was stunned for a few moments, those being the last words she expected to fall from her brother's mouth. For one who could always find something to say, she was struck mute, unable to think of the right words to tell him he was being ridiculous. Jake seemed to sense victory and sat back in his chair, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and planting it on the table between them.

"Let's drink to the future," he grinned.

Anger exploded through Bella's body and all thoughts of control of her tongue and her manners disappeared in the face of her ire. "Not if he was the last man on this planet, Jacob Cisne. Damnit have you lost your mind! I don't even know his name never mind who he is, and you expect me to marry him. Never," her voice rose in a scream. "Never in a million years, I hate you! Get out! Get out!" She didn't even acknowledge the other man's presence in the room, ignoring him completely while he sat and sneered at her from the other side of the table.

Bella was on the verge of tears and as her mother stepped into the room, she rushed out and up to her bedroom, where she threw herself on the bed after turning the key in the lock, wondering what she had done to deserve such a fate.

Thirty minutes later, a knock came at her door and Jake's slurred voice called her name. She ignored him totally until he went away, vowing she would never speak to him again. Much later her mother knocked quietly wanting to make sure Bella was okay but as there was no answer she suspected her daughter was asleep and left her alone. Renée could have slapped her son for being so cruel as to force the news on his sister in that way; it wasn't his place. She decided to leave Bella to get used to the idea; there would be time enough to talk in the morning.

Bella drifted in and out of sleep all night, waking over and over again from a nightmare of being forced to walk down the aisle with a man didn't love. As the dawn sky lightened she refused to allow herself to fall asleep again and instead daydreamed about the real man she would marry, determined that Jacob would not have his way; after all he could hardly force her to say, 'I do'.

She heard the front door slam and stood at the window, hidden by the curtain, watching her idiot brother walk away. He didn't look so jaunty now, she fumed, wondering what her parents had said to him the previous evening. Trying to shake those thoughts from her head, she spent the next hour showering, washing her and carefully drying it, not really willing to face her parents just yet.

When there was nothing left to delay the inevitable confrontation, she made her way downstairs and quietly she took her place at the table. She was too upset to eat, only pouring herself a cup of coffee, refusing to speak to or look at her parents, who were seated on the opposite side of the table, looking at each other.

"Bella, sweetheart," her mother began softly. "Jacob did the wrong thing last night."

Her heart lifted along with her eyes as hope filled her; hope that she wouldn't be forced to marry a stranger. Her mother looked guilty and her father looked as he always did; stoic. He didn't do emotion well and while she knew he loved her, she also knew that their marriage had been an arranged one, accepted without question. The look on her father's face caused that hope to die. He may not have like the way in which Jacob had broken the news to her but she could see that his mind was made up.

"I'll not marry him," she declared. "I deserve to choose for love and I will not marry a man I neither know nor love." Despite its quiet tone, her voice was strong and adamant. "You cannot make me."

"Isabella." Her father spoke, sternly. "It is not your place to question my authority, no matter Jacob's fault in the way you learned of our decision. I would not normally explain things to you but I can see that you are upset, so in this instance, I will tell you why you will marry Paul Lahote." His voice was soft but hard enough for her to take notice. "We are a poor family and I do not have the wherewithal to keep two grown children. Your brother will be marrying Leah soon, which will leave our household without his contribution, as it should be. I cannot work as I have done so for the last thirty years."

He stopped to take a sip of his coffee and carefully replaced his cup on the table. "Paul Lahote is a respected man and earns a decent wage. He has offered to take you without a dowry and already has his own house so you will be well cared for; he is not a bad person, Isabella." He leaned forward. "I'm afraid you do not have a choice. It is decided," he stated finally.

Bella listened to everything her father said, but nowhere in any of his words did she hear anything about love. She, too, put her cup quietly on the table and pushed her chair back to stand. "Then I fear you will be disappointed father; I will not marry him no matter the reasoning."

Bella turned and left the kitchen, making her way slowly upstairs to her room, aware that her adamant refusal might put her parents in a bad position. Nevertheless, she vowed, she would find another way.

Later that day, she was awakened from her doze by a knock on her bedroom door. She had been laying disconsolately across her bed, brooding over the situation and trying to find a way around the edict from her father.. She was disappointed that her mother hadn't stood up for her, seeming to agree that it was for the best.

"Never," she said quietly to herself, although at the moment she had no idea how she would get out of it.

Bella slid off the bed and opened the door to Leah, who looked concerned at Bella's red-eyed, disheveled look. Somehow she knew it had everything to do with the confrontation the previous evening. Hanging Bella's dress on the back of the door, she sat on the bed beside her friend.

"What did Jake want?" she asked gently.

"That," Bella spat, her feelings of betrayal surfacing again.. "Was my stupid brother bringing home the man _they've_ decided I'm to marry."

Leah gasped in shock. "I never thought they'd actually do it," she breathed. "Jake said something the other day-"

"You knew," Bella shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to tell you when we were talking about marrying for love." Leah protested, feeling guilty that she hadn't told the truth. Bella wouldn't have been blindsided, she would have known what was coming.

Closing her eyes, Bella was silent as she struggled to push her anger back down inside herself, knowing that it wasn't Leah's fault. Eventually she took a deep breath and re-opened her eyes.

"It's okay, Leah," she managed to say. "I understand, but it's not going to happen. I will not marry Paul Lahote." She was determined and rather than argue, Leah decided it was time to change the subject.

Neither one said another word about the situation that afternoon and instead chatted about Bella's first week at work. The dance started at eight o'clock and there was plenty of time for the two of them to help each other get ready and they were both ready to leave by seven-thirty. Even though Bella didn't want to face Jake, she knew that she would never be allowed to walk to the party without him.

It wasn't as awkward as Bella had thought it would be, Jake was sober and after his mother had words with him early this morning about how he had humiliated his sister, he was quiet and treated her as respectably as he had done each morning that week.

Leah loved Jake but even she was disgusted with the way he had told Bella about the marriage plans. The two girls walked arm in arm a few steps behind him, ignoring anything he tried to say and eventually he gave up. Jake's mind was on the dance and the fact that the rival gang, the Rebels would be there in full force.

They arrived at the dance hall with the last of the stragglers, meeting a few members of the Wolves waiting outside. Bella ignored Paul's leering face and pushed ahead of Jake into the dimly lit room. She and Leah headed toward the table that had been set up for drinks and both grabbed cans of soda, already having being warned against drinking the spiked punch. Bella was exasperated with her brother; he didn't seem to realize that she was an adult and could take care of herself.

The music was loud and Bella soon forgot about Jake and his friends, enjoying dancing with the girls she had recently been at school with, including those who were considered off limits; those not of Indian heritage. Her father's old fashioned thoughts had been drummed into her all of her life; she was not supposed to mix with them because he believed they would lead her away from the 'good' ways. Bella was not as naive as her parents thought. It was impossible not to see and hear how her peers behaved and she had witnessed first hand, how they touched each other. Bella was envious of the fun they had and was desperate for some for herself.

So when Bella's gaze met those of one of a boy, her face flushed at the obvious interest in his eyes. Fascinated and almost unaware of moving, her feet carried her across the room and brought her face to face with the most beautiful man, for that was what he was, she had ever laid eyes on.

His green eyes pierced right through her as if they could see into her soul and as her own gaze drifted over his features, she noticed his square jaw and pink lips that all of a sudden she wanted all over her. Her face flushed but instinctively her hands rose to touch his hair, brushing through the soft tendrils and sliding down behind his head until her arms were around his neck. A spark of electricity seemed to hum through her body, eventually centering in the vicinity of her heart.

She had never been this close to a man before, other than family, and not really knowing what it was, she yearned for something.

Edward had been watching the Wolves posturing and strutting around the dance hall, eyeing the girls and glaring at the Rebels. In general they were behaving as if this was their territory and Edward knew there was no way they would give up without a fight just because James told them they had to. He could feel the tension in the room building.

His eyes landed on a group of girls in the middle of the room, laughing and dancing together. He could see some who had been in the year below him at school and wondered idly if there was anyone there whom he didn't know. He was restless.

One girl caught Edward's attention. Her hair reached below her waist and fell in a cascade of dark curls. The dress she wore clung to every curve as his eyes drifted from her hair and down to her slim legs and flat shoes. Somehow she didn't look like any of the others and he willed her turn around so he could see her clearer. She swirled around and her face came into view, her eyes catching his. They were deep, dark pools and were set in a heart shaped face. She was not just pretty, she was beautiful.

Drawn by something he didn't understand, Edward took a few steps in her direction until they were facing each other. He was mesmerized now that he could see her eyes, which seemed to see right through to his soul.

"I'm Edward," he breathed.

"Bella," she sighed.

Her face flushed but she reached up to brush her fingers through his hair and he could almost see the spark jump between them. He knew, in that second, and recognized the same in her eyes, that she was 'the one', the one he who would make his life complete, the one he would spend the rest of his life with. He felt rather than heard her gasp as his hands settled on her waist and they began to sway to the music, the noise and people around them fading away.

The music came to a halt and they became aware of the stares coming from around them. His hand caught hers and he turned to leave, urged her to follow him, which she did willingly. Stepping outside into the cool night air, he drew her around the side of the building into the shadows, enveloping her in his arms when she shivered.

"I know we don't know each other at all, but do you feel what's between us already?"

Bella nodded dumbly and lifted her face to his, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Edward groaned deep in his chest, turning his face to capture her lips with his in a fierce kiss; a promise for the future. When they ran out of breath, Bella laid her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat and they stood silently in each other's arms until loud music accompanied by another couple spilled out the opening doors. They disappeared into the darkness but the music continued prompting Bella and Edward to start to sway together again.

Dancing for an undetermined amount of time only aware of each other, an angry shout burst the bubble that had surrounded them. Edward recognized the man who grabbed his girl's arm as Jacob, the leader of the Wolves.

"Bella," Jake snarled. "Get away from him; he's the enemy and not for you."

Edward watched as Bella flinched at the grasp her had on her arm. She wrenched it from his grip and spun to face him.

"Jacob, what the hell are you doing?" she spat back at him.

Furious that Jacob had laid a hand on the girl he loved, Edward stepped forward. "Leave her alone," he grated out between clenched teeth.

"Paul," Jacob said, not looking at her. "Take Bella home," he ordered.

Before Bella could protest, Edward stepped forward, prepared to defend the girl who had come to mean everything to him in just a few short minutes. "She's going nowhere."

"I will not, you oaf. You're my brother, not my keeper," Bella screamed at Paul as he took her arm.

Totally ignoring her outburst and glaring at Edward, Jacob continued, "My sister is not for you, Masen."

"We'll let her be the judge of that," Edward spoke again, standing toe-to-toe with Jacob.

Bella tried to push between Edward and Jake, afraid of what her brother might do and was roughly yanked away by Paul, who began to drag her home. She struggled, trying unsuccessfully to release her arm from his grip, listening to Edward and Jake snarling at each other.

"Edward," she called. "I love you."

Edward looked away from Jake. "I love you, too, Bella."

Jacob growled at his words. "Stay away from her." Minutes later, the members from both gangs were lined up behind each of the men, tempers running high. Edward, ever the mediator, stepped back to diffuse the situation.

"Let's not be hasty, boys. Jacob here was only protecting his sister." He was very aware that this could erupt into a nasty fight and by stepping down away from the heat of the moment, he hoped to avoid any fighting, at least for tonight.

"There's still the question of territory," James' voice broke the tense silence as he stepped up beside Edward. "You have no right to places you're stepping into."

"We don't take orders from anyone," Jacob sneered, daring James to take a swing at him. He was already angry after having caught Edward and his sister together and was itching to start something now.

"Not now," Edward said, "There are too many people here who don't need to know what's going on." When everyone turned to look at him, he held up his hand. "Why don't we meet at Doc Cullen's diner later; we can talk freely there."

There were nods all around and even though Jacob looked unhappy that he couldn't get some satisfaction after watching Edward kiss his sister, he eventually agreed.

A chorus of 'fuck yeahs' and 'alrights' echoed from behind each of the leaders and slowly, they dispersed, some back inside the hall and some off to hell knows where. Edward was left standing alone with James. "I hope you know what you're doing," James said. "And that she's worth it." Joining the two girls waiting for him James strolled off, leaving Edward to his thoughts.

He was worried for Bella and hadn't liked the way she had been dragged away by Paul. Something was off about the situation; she was more upset than warranted. As soon as he knew she was connected to the Wolves, he had known they would be separated, if only temporarily. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to rest until he had seen for himself that she was okay, he wandered in the direction Jacob had taken, quickening his pace until he caught sight of his figure in the gloom.

Following Jacob quietly, Edward watched as he disappeared behind a gate at the rear of a small house. His eyes looked up at the windows, seeing a low light in one. As he watched another lit up, darkening again a few minutes later. Somehow he knew the one still alight was the window behind which his Bella waited.

Slipping inside the gate Edward headed toward the lit window. A tree stood near enough that climbing it would enable him to practically step inside her room but he decided that he should at least ask his girl first. Searching the ground he found a handful of small pebbles, throwing them at the window one by one until Bella's figure appeared and drew back the curtain..

Bella found that she wasn't surprised to see her Edward standing in the moonlight underneath her window.

"I came to see if you were okay, my love," Edward whispered.

"I'm fine, Edward. Paul only followed me until I got home. You should go, I don't want you to get in trouble," Bella said, not really meaning it.

Edward was silent for a moment really wanting to hold her in his arms. At that moment, Bella whispered, "I need you, Edward." He didn't hesitate and leaped for the lowest branch and swung himself into the tree.

It was only minutes until Edward quietly slid into her room, landing lightly on the floor just inside the window. He rose from a crouch and their eyes met. Edward gazed around the room. Unlike his girl, it was plain with purple painted walls. The head of a narrow bed was pushed up against one wall, banked by nightstands on each side, while another held a dresser and a third, behind the door, a closet.

Edward's eyes landed back on Bella, who was looking nervously down at her hands, his gaze raking over her body, which was barely covered with a thin nightgown and an untied robe. Seeing that she was a little uncomfortable, Edward took a step forward and enfolded her in his arms, as he had done earlier in the evening. Immediately, Bella relaxed into his hold, automatically lifting her head to rest her nose under his chin, inhaling his delicious smell.

Edward stooped and his mouth found hers, kissing her passionately, not yet invading but insistent. Dropping his leather jacket on the floor, Edward toed off his chucks, and together they stumbled toward the bed, where he lowered her body to the smooth cover, laying beside her, their bodies as close as they could be and not be intimately entwined.

Their kisses became more urgent and this time Edward didn't hold back, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. Bella had never imagined that a kiss could feel this good as the tingling feeling spread from her lips to her nipples, which hardened under his onslaught, and to then to her centre where she felt a pleasurable throbbing. Her mind drifted to images she had accidentally seen in the magazines her brother had hidden in his room and to the conversations she'd overheard at school.

Bella wanted more and pulled her body closer to Edward's, his hands roaming over her clothed body. They seemed to be everywhere at once; brushing her skin and then her breasts, tangling in her hair and bringing her head to one side so he could ravage her neck with wet kisses. Her hands slid under the edge of his shirt and roamed the hard muscles of his back, her body shivering in delight at the goosebumps she felt rise along his skin. Growing bolder she pushed the cloth up and she gasped when Edward swiftly pulling his shirt off over his head baring his chest to her eyes.

Edward's hand slid down her side and then back up, dragging her nightgown with it, his palm running over the smooth skin of her thigh. Shifting his grip to the back of her knee, Edward, lost in the sensation of her touch, hitched her leg up over his hip, opening her body to him. He wanted so much but could feel her hesitance when his hard erection pressed between her thighs.

Realizing that she was tense over more than the burgeoning emotional feelings between them, Edward backed off a little, slowing his hand until it rested on her hip and his kisses until they were lighter. The passion still bubbled under the surface but it was a little more controllable.

"Hey, beautiful, how are you? Are you hurt at all? Who's Paul?" Edward bombarded Bella with questions.

Pulling away a little so she could see his face, Bella assured him she was okay and not hurt at all. The question about who Paul was a little more difficult for her to answer.

"He's to be my husband," she said timidly. "Please don't be angry, Edward, it's an arranged marriage." Her eyes filled with tears. "You have to know that I don't want that, I don't want to marry a man I don't know and don't love but they've given me no choice." Bella's voice broke and her tears fell.

"Shhh." Edward drew her close again, comforting her. "Don't worry, my Bella, it won't happen. I won't let it." The last sentence was almost growled as he thought of his love being forced into a marriage she didn't want.

"No one can stop it, Edward," Bella cried.

"Don't cry, my love. Please believe me, we'll be together; I'm not letting you go now that I've found you." Edward held her until her sobs subsided, whispering about their future as he could see it unfold. As dawn began to break, they slowly drew back from each other, promises in their eyes.

"I have to go now, Bella," Edward whispered as they stood beside the window. "Can we meet later? Can you come to Doc Cullen's diner?"

"I'll try," Bella whispered back. "If I can get away from my family."

"Okay, I'll see you there, and remember, I love you. I won't let anyone take that away from us." Edward stepped over the sill and climbed easily down the tree, slipping out of the gate, blowing Bella a kiss as he disappeared from sight.

Speaking to her parents only when necessary that day, Bella behaved as a dutiful daughter while in church and over their usual Sunday meal. Inside, her mind was filled with thoughts of Edward and how his skin had felt under her hands. She blushed while in the cool interior of the church when she remembered the feel of his hardness between her legs. She wanted him and was curious to see and feel more and felt a little bad for having these thoughts in church. That didn't stop the memories.

Later in the afternoon, when her brother was off out with his friends, and her father was snoozing in the chair beside the fire, she quietly asked her mother if she could step out to speak to Leah. Her mother, aware of something different in her daughter, chose not to ask any questions and nodded, thinking that soon enough Bella would be married and unable to make these choices for herself.

Bella quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt, slipping a dark blue hoodie over her head and sped out of the house before her mother changed her mind. She kept away from the Wolves' haunts and made her way to Doc Cullen's diner hoping that Edward was there, waiting for her.

The smile on her face when she realized Edward was watching for her from the window was mirrored by the one on his face and they meet in a corner of the diner, out of sight. Seated side by side, their heads close together, Doc thought they looked as if they belonged to each other.

As dusk fell, their words became fewer until Bella eventually said. "I have to go, Edward."

"I know," was his answer. "The Rebels will be here soon, along with your brother and they can't find out about us until we're ready."

"My father will be awake from his afternoon nap soon. My mother knows I'm out but she has no idea where; I didn't tell her and I need to be back before he knows I've been out."

"Will your mother tell him?"

"I don't think so, she knows how much I need some time to myself, especially after the bombshell that was dropped on me on Friday. No, I think she'll keep it to herself unless she's asked, and then she won't lie to him."

After more kisses and declarations of their love, the two reluctantly parted and Bella slipped out of the diner into the gathering gloom. Edward didn't want her to walk home alone but she told him it was better that way. If by chance Jake saw her, she didn't want a fight to start between the two of them. After her explanation, Edward reluctantly agreed and let her go. As she disappeared around the corner at the end of the street, Edward stepped back inside to finish work, to find Doc Cullen watching him.

"Spit it out, Doc," Edward said. "I know you have something to say, so let's hear it."

"Well, I can see how much you love your girl, Edward," Carlisle began. "But have you thought of the consequences of being with a girl like Bella?"

Edward's face darkened at the implied slur. "What do you mean a girl like Bella?" He growled.

"Nothing bad Edward." Doc hastened to assure him. "It's not her heritage or yours I question. Love is a great equalizer, but her brother is not only in a rival gang, he's also their leader. Is pursuing her wise? The situation is volatile enough between all of you and I'm afraid that adding your feelings for one of their girls won't be taken lightly; someone could get hurt."

"I'm well aware of that fact, Doc. James and Jacob will be here later to discuss the situation and I'll try my best to encourage them to end things as peacefully as I can. But Bella and I will be together no matter what."

Doc nodded his head and said no more, leaving Edward to finish up, the silence between the two of them slowly coming back to its usual easy camaraderie. When he had nothing more to do, Edward joined Doc in one of the booths, each with a coffee.

Carlisle knew Edward had something on his mind and quietly waited for him to speak.

"You know Bella is it for me, right? She's the one." Edward eventually began. Doc nodded for him to continue. "Her family has arranged a marriage for her."

Looking up from his coffee, Edward elaborated. "She says they've given her no choice, that she doesn't love him or want to marry him. I love my girl, Carlisle," he whispered. "We need to get away from here; I can't let that happen." Edward's eyes narrowed. "I'm off to college in Chicago in a couple of months and I want to take her with me. Will you lend me some cash, please, so I can take care of her. Please?" he finished.

Doc sat silently for a few moments remembering his own beginning with his wife, Esme. Her parents had arranged for her to marry and they hadn't given her a choice either. It was only because his parents had believed in their love that he'd had the help he needed to take her away, too.

"Sure I will, Edward," he eventually answered. "I got a friend, owns a restaurant. I can give him a call and I'm pretty sure he'll be able to find you a job and maybe Bella, too."

"Thanks," Edward murmured. "I'll pay you back someday, as soon as I can. I intend to marry, Bella, then no one can split us apart."

Doc just nodded and although he didn't think it would be nearly as easy as Edward made out, he would do whatever he could to help both of them. Esme would be pretty pissed at him if he didn't.

An hour later, James arrived at the diner followed by Jacob and they got down to the business of drawing lines. Jake glared at Edward and told him to stay away from his sister again, and as much as Edward wanted to tell him he didn't have a right to tell them what to do, he shut his mouth; he didn't want to jeopardize their plans.

James was being stubborn as usual and didn't want to budge on his territory. Jake wasn't much better, not wanting to back down, pushing for extra territory for the Wolves.

"Come on, James," Edward said quietly. "Somethin's gotta give here."

James shook his head. "This has been our territory for too long for us to give up; no intruder's gonna step inside without the proper payment."

"We gotta have our place, too," Jacob insisted. "We want the rail sidings and the space under the left highway overpass, and to share the basketball court and the diner equally."

James didn't want to give an inch but was smart enough to see that something was needed to push the Wolves back where they came from. "The only way," James said eventually when they had been talking back at each other for a while, "Is for us to fight for it."

"James," Edward began, and stopped when James put his hand up. Edward knew that he may be joint leader but under these circumstances, what James wanted James got. The best he could do was to try and limit the kind of fight and so he waited for James to lay out the terms.

"Agreed," Jacob said belligerently, convinced the Wolves had an advantage. "Fair fight."

"My strongest man against yours. If we win, everything belongs to the Rebels and you and your kind will step right back where you belong. If you win, I'll concede the sidings and joint use of the court and the diner, on separate days."

This time Edward stepped in. "No knives or guns. We don't want no trouble with the police," he suggested. "Hand to hand only."

Eventually they shook hands and agreed that they'd meet under the highway overpass on Saturday; neither wanted any trouble with the law. Jake left the diner with a smug smile on his face and James took Doc's place in the both.

"Bear," James said without preamble. "He's my pick. He'll beat anyone they can bring." Edward wanted to argue but he kinda agreed with James. If anyone stood a chance it would be Bear.

"Okay," he said, "But it needs to be a fair fight. I don't trust them, so we watch."

James just nodded, lost in his own thoughts and when he had finished, he left the diner, heading in the opposite direction from Jacob.

Doc reappeared from the kitchen, shaking his head, telling Edward that street fighting would solve nothing. Edward shrugged; he didn't want to be involved at all but since he and Bella would be out and together, it was likely to be the last time.

Monday morning dawned grey and dull with a threat of rain, which evolved into a light shower as Leah called at the house. Jake walked the two girls to the shop, Bella trying her best not to be too cheerful; she didn't want Jake to be suspicious

Jake wanted to be the one to fight but he knew the Rebels had a few guys who were pretty strong, so whoever he chose had to be the one with the best chance of winning. By the time he left the girls at the shop, he had decided it would be Felix. He was certainly the strongest and even though he didn't have much in the way of brains, Felix knew when to attack and when to hold back. _Yeah!_ he nodded to himself; _Felix was definitely the right choice_.

Leah watched Jake walk away, knowing what his smile meant. He had talked of nothing but the glory of the fight and his hatred of Edward. She was troubled but he wouldn't listen to her so she pushed it to the back of her mind. The girls began their day, which was very quiet because of the damp weather, most people staying indoors. They only had a few customers, none of whom purchased anything. At midday, Edward appeared at the rear of the shop and he and Bella spent an hour sitting together making plans for the future.

Excitedly he told her of the college courses he would be taking in September. "I want you to come with me Bella." His excitement was contagious and Bella wanted nothing more than to go with him.

"But we have no money, Edward. How will we live?"

Edward told her that Doc had a friend who would be able to find them jobs in his restaurant and that he had agreed to lend them some cash so they could get a place of their own. Bella was nervous but excited and so happy that he wanted to be with her.

"I want to marry you, baby. I'm not going to ask you right now, but soon. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Edward," Bella sighed with happiness, marveling at her luck in meeting someone like Edward. She spent the rest of the day with her head in the clouds.

Leah knew Bella and Edward loved each other and had tried to persuade Jake that he shouldn't be so against them. He didn't want to know and vowed he would stop them from being together. The following morning, after Jake had left, Leah didn't open the store right away, leading Bella to the back room instead; she had to tell Bella what was going to happen.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I tried to get Jake to understand that you and Edward are in love, but he wouldn't listen. At the fight this weekend, I think Jake is going to try to hurt Edward; he wants territory but he wants to send a message that all of us girls are off limits; especially you."

"What fight, Leah?" Bella asked, her face pale at the knowledge that Jake wanted to hurt Edward. "When exactly is this happening?"

"Saturday." Leah answered. At Bella's confused face, she said. "Edward didn't tell you?"

"No. He didn't." Bella was both angry and worried, wanting to confront Edward. Unfortunately, she didn't see him again for a few days and eventually had to risk slipping out when Jake was out somewhere on Wolves business and her father was working late. Doc watched out for them, making sure that no one saw or disturbed them as they talked. He was worried about the future of their relationship, but he never doubted their love; they reminded him of Esme and himself every time he saw them together.

After exchanging kisses, Bella immediately asked him about the fight. Edward was silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully; he didn't want to worry her unnecessarily.

"James and Jake met at the diner last Sunday, after you left. I'm co-leader with James and he insisted I stayed to make sure the discussion was fair." Edward sighed before continuing. "James doesn't like to lose and he wants to send a harsh message to everyone. I persuaded him that a fair fight between the two strongest in each gang was a better way. It's happening on Saturday."

"Can't you stop it?" Bella exclaimed. "Why can't they just agree to share?"

"It's about more than territory, my love," Edward answered. Hesitantly he went on to say, "Some of his hate was fueled when we met at the dance. Jake doesn't want Quileutes and New Yorkers to mix and more specifically you and me. The Rebels feel the same."

"But that's stupid," Bella answered. "People can't help who they fall in love with!"

"I know. There's only so much I can do. James listens to me sometimes but he's adamant that the Wolves keep to their territory and needs to prove that he's the better man, that the Rebels deserve to keep what we have."

Bella didn't agree but she could see that Edward was trying his best to diffuse the situation. "Please, try to get them to stop if you can, Edward."

By Friday, she was missing alone time with Edward and when she saw him for a few minutes at lunchtime, she pleaded with him to come to her room later that night. Unable to refuse her anything Edward agreed and when twilight fell, he slipped inside the gate, after making sure that the coast was clear. The last thing he wanted to do was to run into Jacob. Standing underneath her window, it took only one small stone for Bella to fling the window open and whisper for him to come on up.

Edward promised that he would try to stop the fight but this evening was about the two of them. His kisses became more passionate, matched this time by Bella's. She felt as if her body was on fire and Edward, who had been hard since he slid inside her room, felt his cock harden more when he felt the heat between her legs.

Running out of breath, Bella threw her head back on the pillow. Edward hovered over her, leaning on one elbow, his damp kisses trailing along her jaw, behind her ear and down her neck to her collar bone. Small shivers of desire shook her body and her skin erupted in goosebumps with every touch. She didn't stop him when his hand brushed brushed over her panty-covered center, her legs opened in invitation. She was hot and shivery at the same time, yearning for something she couldn't put a name to.

"Shhh, Bella, you need to be quiet," Edward whispered in her ear when a particular loud moan issued from her parted lips. "Let me make you feel good, beautiful."

Settling his body between her legs he pushed his hard length over her hot centre. He wanted to feel her tight, wetness engulf and squeeze him as she came but he was allowing her to call all the shots.

"I want … I want …" Bella gasped at the effect of the friction, not knowing quite what she was asking for, only that the burning throb between her thighs and the pressure in her belly needed something.

"Can I touch you, Bella?" Edward's voice was low and gravelly.

"Please, oh please, Edward,"

He loved the sound of her pleas and leaned back onto his heels, pulling his shirt off over his head. Releasing the button fly on his jeans to give himself a bit more room, he gazed down at the flushed girl below him. Her nightgown was up around her ribs, her legs open, her panties already wet with arousal. He brushed his fingers over her watching her eyes dilate and her hips push up against his hand.

In a fit of bravery, Bella sat up and leaning forward pulled her nightgown off and unclasped her bra. Both found their way to the floor along with Edward's shirt as she lay back on the bed, watching his eyes darken.

"I want to see you, Bella. Can I take these off, too?" His fingers brushed along the waistband of her panties and she nodded shyly. Tucking his thumbs in each side, he slowly pulled them down, inch by inch revealing her center, swollen with her arousal.

His gaze lingered for a little longer than she expected. Bella's innate shyness appeared and she began to close her legs, her arms crossing over her torso, covering her breasts.

"Don't hide yourself, Bella, you're so beautiful," Edward whispered. His large, warm hands slid up her calves and then between her knees, pushing them apart. Stroking the soft skin of her inner thighs, he felt them relax and open, allowing him to move forward and extend his touch to the warmth between her legs.

Edward watched her face for any signs of discomfort before stroking one finger between her lower lips. Bella's head tilted back and her eyes closed and a low moan left her lips before she dragged her bottom lips between her teeth and opened her legs wider. Edward's fingers began to rub around and over her clit, sliding into the wetness and spreading it until she was slippery with arousal.

Moving up her body, the palms brushed over her nipples until he felt them harden under his touch. Changing tack a little, he pinched each of them lightly between his finger and thumb, pulling and tweaking a little, watching her body flush pink. His lips ghosted over Bella's skin following the path of his hands until his mouth closed over first one nipple, then the other. A small cry left her mouth, smothered by his as his tongue plunged into her mouth. Edward settled his body on hers again and was met with equal fervor from mouth, their tongues rubbing together. With a gasp, Bella drew her mouth away from his to get her breath back, while he took retraced his movements back down her body; he knew what he wanted.

Settling on his stomach between her legs, Edward braced one arm under her thigh and across her belly, holding her body in place. Using his other hand he opened up her pussy and gazed at the swollen pink skin. He'd never wanted to be this intimate with anyone else but he wanted to taste Bella and bring her the ultimate pleasure.

Bella was lost in the sensations of Edward's hands on her body and unaware of where he was headed. She was shocked at the pulse that blossomed from between her legs outward along every extremity when his tongue licked that throbbing part of her center. She had never felt anything so deliciously torturous and wanted more, finding herself shamelessly begging and gripping his hair to keep his mouth where she wanted it.

"More, please, Edward, more," she cried almost breathless with anticipation. Something was building and though she didn't know what it was, Bella trusted Edward. The sensations inside her built until she was writhing underneath his tongue on her and his fingers inside her. The pressure and exquisite pleasure eventually reached an unbelievable peak and burst over her, every muscle in her body clenching at the same time.

Edward felt her tighten around his fingers and her legs clamped closed over his ears as she rocked against his tongue. He slowed his movements until her inner muscles had stopped clenching and then rose to knees, hovering back over her until she opened her eyes.

"Hmmm," Bella murmured, sliding her arms around his neck and pulling her down to kiss him. "I never realized there was anything like that."

Pulling back a little, Edward grinned back at her. "I'm glad, you liked it as much as I did."

"You did?" she questioned, shy again.

Edward shifted a little and pressed his covered cock against her. "Does that feel like I enjoyed it?" he smirked as he did it again eliciting a small gasp from Bella.

"But you didn't come," she pouted. "I want to make you feel good, too."

"It doesn't matter, Bella. I'm fine, really." Edward kissed her nose and moved, settling beside her, but she wouldn't be swayed.

"No, Edward, it's not fine." Her hands reached for his jeans. The moment her fingers rubbed against his cock, he groaned. "See, you need it, too."

This time when Bella reached for him, he gave in and watched as she pulled his cock free from his boxers, the heat of her hand wrapping around it. Bella was fascinated by the feel of steel encased in velvet and pushed Edward back so she could slide his jeans and boxers off. She wanted to look, too. He was now as naked as she, and her eyes followed the long line of his strong legs. Her hands followed her eyes as she took his heavy hardness into her hand and stroked him from base to tip. Edward's hips jerked upward making Bella jump a little and giggle.

"Show me what you like, Edward," she murmured quietly.

Taking her hand, Edward showed her how to hold and stroke him and before long he could feel the pressure building in his belly and the tingle trickling along his spine. Unable to stop now his hands gripped his hair and his hips jerked and thrust up as he erupted over his stomach and Bella's hands.

Taking a few minutes to regain his breath, Edward opened his eyes and grinned at Bella.

"Good?" she asked shyly.

"Fantastic," Edward said. Using his shirt, he cleaned up, he then held his arms out. "Come here, beautiful." Bella crawled up his body and nestled into his side. Pulling the covers over their naked bodies, they snuggled together, exchanging kisses until they drifted off to sleep.

Edward was on a high when he left Bella deliciously sleepy, sliding carefully down the tree and slipping outside the gate again. He had never thought she would want to be his so soon and his body flushed with arousal again as the thoughts of watching her come undone ran through his mind again.

He sobered when he remembered that later the Rebels and the Wolves would meet. He had told Bella that he would try his best to stop them from fighting, but he was pretty sure that was no longer possible. James was headstrong and arrogant and Jacob was determined; it could end in disaster if he didn't manage to talk some sense into either or both of them.

Leaving work at six he made his way to the Manhattan underpass where they had agreed to meet. He knew that James had told them all that Bear would be his champion and Jake had nominated Felix. They were both large, strong men and pretty evenly matched.

Both Rebels and Wolves were spread out around the perimeter on opposite sides and Edward tried once more to talk James into compromising. James was having none of it but relented and agreed again to the no weapons rule. The Wolves were also reluctant but everyone placed their weapons on the ground behind Edward. James was belligerent, insisting Edward do his job and have his back in case anything happened. Eventually, Edward sighed and took his place standing behind James, watching the Wolves carefully for any action out of the ordinary.

Bear and Felix circled each other, each looking for an opening. Felix was the first to falter and a glance at Jacob allowed Bear the first opportunity. With that moment's inattention, Bear flung himself at Felix, swiping his fist from right to left, connecting with Felix's cheekbone and eye. Immediately blood spouted as the thin skin on Felix's eyebrow split. Roaring in pain, Felix leaped for Bear and gripped him around the waist propelling him backwards to the ground.

Struggling, punching and kicking wildly neither one gained the upper hand. All eyes were on the two of them as they staggered to their feet, circling one another again. This time it was Felix who landed a punch to Bear's jaw and as he stepped back, one of the Wolves moved in behind him. Bear tripped and fell again and this time Felix's foot connected with every part of Bear's body he could reach.

The Rebels were furious that the Wolves had cheated; the fight was between champions. It took very little for it all to degenerate into a general free-for-all, with Wolves and Rebels one-on-one. Edward was dismayed at the chaos he saw in front of him and any thoughts that it could end relatively amicably disappeared. He tried to raise his voice and plead with them to stop and think but nobody listened.

Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Edward decided that his best chance was to try and get to speak to James; he was his closest friend and he might be able to get him to listen. James was further into the fighting gangs and Edward stepped forward so he could get within speaking distance.

James was holding his own against one of the Wolves when he looked up and saw Edward making his way toward him. His eyes were quickly drawn to a figure close behind Edward and recognized Jacob's intent immediately; he could see the hate in the other man's eyes. James knew about the relationship between his best friend and Jacob's little sister, and while he didn't approve, he did understand. He wasn't stupid and had figured out that, for Jacob, the fight was personal as much as it was about territory

"Edward, look out," James shouted. "Jacob …"

Edward heard James shout and frowned as he tried to work out what James was saying but gave up, figuring that he'd find out when he got close enough to hear. James quickly realized that Edward hadn't heard and with no time left to warn him, acted by launching himself through the air, taking them all to the ground.

Immediately, blood pooled underneath James' body and Edward knew without a doubt that whatever had caused it, a fatal blow had been struck. He watched in horror as the life left his friend's eyes and for a few seconds the noise around him disappeared.

Looking up, Edward immediately understood that Jacob had been aiming for him and that James had saved his life at the expense of his own. Jacob stood, breathing heavily and looking around him smugly, basking in the thought that all Rebel territory was now his for the taking.

His eyes fell on Edward, kneeling beside the Rebels' leader and they narrowed in hate.

All rational thought left Edward and he was filled with rage. Forgotten was his promise to Bella and his future. He wanted revenge. Jacob, too taken with his victory, didn't see the fury in Edward's eyes. Launching himself at the man who had taken his friend's life, Edward slammed into Jacob, gripping the hand that held the knife, and taking them both to the ground. Smacking Jacob's hand into the ground, Edward easily wrestled the weapon out of his hand. Consumed by his rage, Edward raised the knife, implanting it directly into Jacob's chest.

Jacob's body went limp and slowly the fighting around them came to a halt, silence filling the underpass as the blood on the ground brought it home to each of them what had taken place. Edward's rage dissipated quickly and horror at what he had done filled him instead. Leaping to his feet, he set off at a run, his only thought to get to Bella.

The sound of sirens coming closer acted as a catalyst and every gang member melted away into the shadows, leaving the bodies of the two leaders alone in the dark.

Reaching the gate to Bella's home, Edward stood beneath the tree under her window, stricken by his actions and heartbroken at the words he would have to utter, knowing that they would tear them apart forever.

After Edward had left, Bella stretched out luxuriously in her bed, feeling the delicious ache of muscles never been used before and the soreness between her legs. Memories of the things she and Edward had done sent a shiver of desire through her body and she knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was ready to be with Edward completely.

Bella drifted back to sleep and woke when the sun was high in the sky, immediately remembering the date she and Edward had planned for later. Quickly, she showered and washed her hair, dressing in her usual weekend wear and sauntered downstairs. Of course, breakfast was long finished but her mother made her some toast and the leftover bacon, happy to see that her daughter seemed to have come to terms with the arrangements. Renée was sure that Bella would be happy once her and Paul were married and they had gotten to know one another.

Both Bella and her mother spent the afternoon outside in the garden, weeding and picking ripe vegetables. When Leah arrived, they had an early tea and the girls retired to Bella's bedroom where they talked about the men they loved while getting ready for their respective dates. Bella wanted to keep what had happened between her and Edward secret for a little while and managed to not blurt it out to Leah.

Bella was confident that Edward would be able to stop the fight but Leah, understanding just how much Jake hated Edward, knew Jake wouldn't give up as easily as Bella thought. However, she could see how happy her friend was and decided that, for now, she would drop the subject. The evening drew in and twilight fell when the quiet atmosphere surrounding Bella and Leah was broken by Paul, who burst into the room, wild-eyed and waving a gun.

"What are you doing up here, Paul?" Bella demanded. "You shouldn't be in my room, I don't belong to you and never will," she seethed.

Paul stared at Bella until she began to feel uncomfortable and was about to tell him to get out again when he spoke. "Jake's dead and so is that fucker, James, the Rebel leader. The territory is anyone's and I'm taking over."

Leah turned pale, "What do you mean, Jake's dead. You're lying!" she cried, leaping to her feet.

"Where's Edward," Bella whispered in fear. "Is he alright?"

"He stabbed your brother, you stupid bitch, and I'm going to kill him for it. He'll never have you." Paul was wildly elated and left the room in a rush. Leah ran after him telling Bella she had to find out the truth.

Sitting in the darkness in her room with the window, Bella numbly waited for Edward, wondering if he was the man she thought he was. She couldn't imagine him killing anyone, let alone her brother. She knew that he would come as soon as he was able and would tell her the truth. Forming deep inside, was the conviction, that no matter what he had done, there was no way she could stop loving him; there had to be a reason for what had happened.

She'd almost give up when the sound of someone climbing in the window woke her from the doze she had fallen into.

"Edward?" she questioned.

Edward's low, quiet voice answered her. "Yes." He said nothing else until he was seated on the bed beside her. "I have something to tell you." His voice quivered a little; he knew he was about to break her heart.

"Paul came and told Leah and me that Jake was dead," she said softly. "Is that true?"

Edward choked back a sob and told her exactly what had happened earlier. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Please believe me, it was an accident. I never meant to hurt anyone."

Bella swallowed hard at the despair in his voice but before she could say anything, Edward buried his head in her lap. "I'll go to the police and confess, Bella. It might have been an accident but I killed your brother. I know you can never forgive me."

"Shhh, Edward, it's okay," Bella's arms came round his shoulders and hugged him, her eyes filling with tears for him and her brother. It was all so senseless. "You're not a bad man. Edward, of course I'm upset about my brother and I know my family will miss him terribly but …"

"How can you be so calm, Bella? I'm his killer." The words burst from Edward interrupting her.

"Shhh, I love you, Edward," Bella answered evenly even though tears of grief were running down her face. "There's fault on both sides but I'll always love you, no matter what."

Edward stood and took a step toward the window. "I have to go to the police, Bella. I just needed to see you one last time and to tell you how sorry I am."

"Please stay with me," Bella begged, crying louder now. "Please don't go; I can't live without you."

Edward was torn between doing the right thing and breaking Bella's heart as well as his own. He sat beside her again and held her hands between his, calming them both. Eventually, he nodded, took a deep breath and spoke. "If I stay with you, Bella, we have to leave here. We need to find somewhere we can live without gangs, without this hate and fear. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will, Edward."

His eyes searched her face for any sign of doubt and finding only the truth, he brushed her tears away. "I have to go to Doc's for a while until the police have been; you know they'll come here. Will you meet me there later?"

Bella agreed readily, telling Edward she would pack just a few things and follow him there shortly. Straddling the windowsill, Edward turned to take her face between his hands, kissing her gently. "Are you sure?" he asked again.

The door burst open and Leah rushed in, with tears running down her face. "It's true, Bella. He killed my Jake; he's a murderer. You can't go with him."

Facing Bella, Leah shouted. "How can you still love the man who killed your brother? He killed the man I loved. And you're just going to leave with him?"

Before answering Leah, Bella nodded to Edward who slid over the sill and down the tree, heading toward Doc's until he and Bella could leave to make a new life for themselves.

"Leah," Bella said gently taking her hand. "No matter what Edward has done, he is the love of my life and I will not leave him." She lifted her chin in defiance. "He is mine and we belong together. We have a connection that can't be broken."

"No, Bella you need to forget him. He will get caught by the police soon."

"Leah, you aren't listening. He's my soulmate and there will never be another for me. Edward told me that Jake was going to kill him. James intervened and Jake killed him. Edward was angry, of course he was. Anyone would have been, but you know what Jake had planned don't you and because of that this fight was destined to end in disaster. Edward isn't a bad person."

She stopped and said softly. "You'd stand by Jake wouldn't you?"

Leah was hesitant but eventually nodded in acknowledgment. Before they could say anything further, there was a loud knock at the front door. No one else was in the house as her parents had gone out, so Bella sped along the hall and looked out of the window overlooking the front door.

"Its Officer Newton," she whispered to Leah. "Please, please can you take a message to Edward for me. He'll be at the diner waiting for me. Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can. Please, Leah."

Agreeing, Leah slipped out of the back door as Bella opened the front to Officer Newton.

"Good evening, Officer my parents aren't in I'm afraid."

Office Newton nodded his head. "That's okay, Miss Cisne, I need to speak to you about an incident last weekend."

Relief swept through Bella's body. _They can't know about Jacob and James yet_ , she thought to herself. She had to swallow hard when she thought of her brother still lying outside, alone, but pushed it down and invited the officer into the house, showing him to the living room.

She answered his questions about a disturbance outside the dance hall last week, while listening out for anything that would tell her that the deaths earlier this evening.

Leaving Bella's house by the back door, Leah headed to the diner, still not sure that she was doing the right thing. She knew the diner was a hangout for the Rebels and wasn't comfortable going there but she had promised Bella she would pass the message to Edward. Bella's impassioned words about her standing by Jake if things had been the other way round had struck a nerve.

The diner was still open and she could see the Rebels milling about inside. They looked angry and she was very nervous as she opened the door. They all stopped speaking when she stepped inside and timidly asked if Edward was there.

Bear was the first to answer, strutting over to where she stood, towering over her. "What do you want with Edward? Haven't your kind done enough?" he sneered.

"I have a message for him from Bella." Leah looked around and could only see hard faces full of hate.

Suddenly, Bear pulled her further into the diner. Laughing, he pushed her at the man standing next to him, who plucked at her clothes, joking nastily with his friends. Before she had a chance to protest, she was pushed to the next and the next, each of whom touched her in places only Jake had. Her fear grew as more of her clothes were torn; she was scared that they would take it too far, with no one around to stop them.

She let out a scream as her body collided with Bear, who pulled her back against his chest, grabbing at her breasts and sliding her hands into the waistband of her jeans.

"Enough," a loud voice echoed through the dining space. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Leave her alone, now." Doc had heard the laughter and jeers and it wasn't until he heard Leah scream that he hurried up the stairs.

Walking toward her, he glared at each of the boys telling them to get out. Most of them ignored him and took seats on the other side, watching him and Leah. "Are you okay, Miss?" he asked gently. "Why did you come here?"

With unfallen tears in her eyes, Leah felt humiliated and was furious at the way they had treated her. In that second, she spoke rashly and lied. "I came to see Edward; to give him a message." She lifted her chin in defiance, much the way Bella had done earlier. "Paul Lahote killed Bella; he shot her because he was jealous of her and Edward."

Carlisle let her go and sat down heavily, watching dumbly as Leah ran out of the diner. He knew Edward would be devastated and had no idea how he would tell him that the girl he loved with all his heart was dead.

Before he could move, Edward appeared in the doorway, tears running down his face. He'd heard Leah's words and despite Doc's shout, he left the diner at a run, his only thought that he couldn't live without his Bella. Shouting Paul's name, he wandered aimlessly through the streets, not caring that it was now raining hard. There was no future for him now and he wanted to die, too.

Rain soaked through to his skin, water dripping from his hair, Edward mourned for Bella and what might have been. In his haze of misery, he thought he was hallucinating when he caught sight of a slight figure heading toward him.

 _Bella?_ he thought. Confusion gave way to joy as he realized it was really her and he began to run.

"Bella." This time he shouted her name and when he reached her, he came to a standstill, his hand on her face. "You're alive," he said in wonder.

"Of course I am, Edward."

At the sound of her voice, Edward crushed her to his chest, kissing every inch of her face. "Leah said Paul had killed you," he said between kisses.

"Why would Leah say that?" Bella questioned, returning his kisses. "I'm fine, Edward, I'm okay."

Neither of them noticed Paul, who had been heard Edward shouting. That he was in a jealous rage was true and seeing the girl who'd been promised to him, he raised the gun he'd hoped to use in the fight.

"Masen," he screamed. With no other warning, he fired.

Neither of them heard Paul shout or the shot and suddenly, Edward's eyes rolled back in his head and his body folded and slid to the ground in front of Bella. Screaming in terror, she kneeled beside him, horrified at the blood seeping through his shirt.

Kissing his face and lips, her tears dripped onto his skin. "I love you, Edward, I love you.

Anger and grief propelled Bella to her feet and picking up the gun Paul had used on Edward and dropped, she turned to face him.

"You bastard," she screamed. "Why? Why did you kill the man I love? I'll _never_ marry you no matter what my parents say; I hate you."

Brought by the shouts and the screams, the Rebels and the Wolves appear from the dark side streets and silence rang almost as loud as Bella's screamed words.

"Are you all satisfied?" Bella raised the gun and swung it around at each of the individuals facing her. "Shall I begin? I can kill any of you, now one bullet for me and the rest for you. Is that enough to stop this fucking stupid, senseless fighting?"

Her voice broke and the tears that had risen throughout her speech began to fall. "I don't want to live without him," she said quietly.

Doc appeared from the darkness and kneeled by Edward's side, placing his fingers over the vein on Edward's neck. "Bella," he said urgently, "Edward's alive."

Whirling around, Bella dropped the gun and fell to her knees beside Edward, who groaned in pain. "Edward," she said, "I'm here."

Edward only grunted, not quite conscious.

"Come on, Bella, let's get him back to the diner."

"We should get him to the hospital, Carlisle. He needs a doctor."

Carlisle smiled at her and softly said. "I was a doctor in another life, Bella. If we take him to the hospital they'll want to know what happened. Do you want to do that?"

"Can you help him?"

Carlisle nodded. "Its fine, Bella, he'll be fine. Come home with me, my wife, Esme and I will take care of both of you."

Bella stood slowly and faced the quiet men. "This stops now," she said calmly. "My brother is dead and so is James. The man I love is hurt and its time. Enough is enough, don't you think? We've all lost loved ones and its time to change. Will any of you help me, please?"

Almost everyone had the grace to look ashamed and members of each gang stepped forward. Together they lifted Edward, making their way toward the diner. Bella had every faith that things would be fine, Edward would recover and they would have that future.

Bella turned to follow Doc, Edward and the boys and never looked back.

** Somewhere - A West Side Story - The End **


End file.
